Our Finest Hour
by one eyed nemesis
Summary: Chandler Bing is now President he has plans for the nation. But when a kidnapping steals the spotlight from his inaguration Bing is at the mercy of ruthless mercenaries.Now working on sequel.
1. Chapter 1: The speech

"I Chandler Bing, do solemnly affirm that I will faithfully execute the Office of President of the United States, and will to the best of my Ability, preserve, protect and defend the Constitution of the United States." He smiled and walked with a gracious waving hand for the polished podium. Chandler Bing the new President of the United States stood in front of bustling audience grinning, he motioned with his hand and all speaking ceased.

"My fellow Americans I stand before today, not as a flawless man…not as a perfect gentleman… not as one of the rich, nor elite. No I tell you my people, my countryman I – I do not presume to inherit greatness nor do I expect admiration. No I stand here as one of the people… I do not ask for praise nor glory… no… no I ask for your commitment, loyalty and trust. That is all… just that and together, united we can make a better world not only for the present generation but also for the future generations the next leaders of the world… our children... Grandchildren whatever the case may be. Commit to them if not to me… but keep in mind that when you commit to your future you commit to the Bing Administration… because the Bing Administration is committed to your children… your future… do not waver… not now-not now… the stakes are to high for that. Thank you." Chandler waved and walked away, flanked by Secret Service Agents.

"Hey Agent…Hollister… never expected to be president not in a million years. It's funny really it was all a joke at first… my presidential bid… but then… then my father was killed for no other reason than for his orientation. That's when everything became serious that's when I knew I needed to cut down on hate crimes… that's when I decided that we just can't sit around and let the world pass us by… turn a blind eye to the problems, you have to solve them yourself… if they really mean something… that's why I'm here Hollister... that's why… maybe our children won't have to deal with this. Maybe our future is worth seeing… I hope so at least." Chandler sighed and stepped into the limousine…"Let's go home people."


	2. Chapter 2: What is your fear?

"Agent Hollister, what is your fear?" President Bing sat back in the limousine with his arms crossed. The man sitting across from him was tall and broad-shouldered, his short hair was red and blue eyes stared at Bing through dark sunglasses. The man wore what seemed to be a perpetual frown; Chandler knew he'd answer though Jack Hollister always did.

"I have no fear Mr. President." His voice was low and rumbled slightly.

"You know Hollister, I don't quite believe you. I see the way your eyes dart away from me when I speak, I see how you stare at Daniel…" he was referring to Vice President Daniel Celtic, "… no Jack I think you fear me and Dan or…or maybe you fear change."

"Really… change?"

"Yes sir, you wear the same suit, same glasses, your hair is brushed the same way… parted at the right…everything the same Jack… even your name. I can tell you're used to being referred to as Hollister by the way you flinch at the sound of the name 'Jack'. So no Jack Hollister you are not fearless not by a long shot. And I accept you for it that will not change, I that you can trust. Jack Hollister's tan face was downcast for a moment.

"Well… Mr. President it would seem that you are correct." Hollister said with a slight chuckle; for the first time Chandler saw Hollister smile, just for a split second.

The limousine slowed to a halt and the President peered out of the tinted window, he saw a tall African American Agent ambling towards him. The door opened, and the Secret Service agent handed a small black phone to Bing.

"Thank you Agent Abioye Bilke, can I call you by your first name?" The agent smiled and nodded and walked tot eh front of the car c circling the hood before entering the driver's side door.

"Hello" Bing put the phone to his ear and listened, his eyes darted back and forth, "Calm down Ross tell me what happened… what who shot her… Ross… OK I understand." He closed the phone and stared out the window blankly.

"Is something wrong Mr. President?" Hollister asked.

"Yes, Jack… turn the motorcade around please. My wife has been shot…"


	3. Chapter 3: Attacked

CIA Director Phoebe Buffay stood at the top of the stairs with her arms crossed, she sighed and hurried down to the ground floor, she looked about the large room and walked a little further. She stopped in the middle of the room and stood on a chair.

"Ok everyone, as we all know there was an attempt on the life of First Lady Monica Geller Bing. What we don't know is who took the shot and why. I need all Department Heads to meet in Conference Room B, five minutes hurry up." She hopped off the chair and walked down a long corridor to Conference Room B.

Meanwhile,

Dr.Casey Stack hurried ou the doors of the hospital as the EMS pulled into view, he wheeled a gurney along the way. His green eyes were locked on the first lady, a blood soaked towel was pressed firmly against her chest her hair wa frizzy because of the moisture. The brother, Ross Geller, sat by the woman holding her hand, he shook violently. Casey reached the EMS as two EMS drivers reached the back of the vehicle, Stack brushed strands of blond hair out of his face and helped the drivers lift the woman onto the gurney. The two drivers hurriedly wheeled the gurney into the hospital Casey stayed behind hand helped the sobbing man out of the car.

He shook his hand, "Dr. Casey Stack."

"Dr. Ross Geller" the man mumbled, Casey nodded as he guided the man into the hospital waiting room. "Ok Dr. Geller I be in everyfew minutes to update you on the situation."

Ross nodded and laid back in the chair and sighed. Casey nodded and walked away slowly.

Elsewhere,

"Yes Joey I know you're shooting a show but I need to see you. It's important... what... wh... wha... Ok I didn't want to tell you over the phone but Monica's been shot" sinlence on the other end..." uh-uh n-no I don't know how bad... just get outta there and meet us at John F. Kennedy Memorial Hospital... yes the one I founded... hurry up." Bing shut the phone and laid his head back against the seat and sighed, he reached into his jacket pocket and lifted a package of cigarettes. Hollister reached across and snatched them away from Chandler.

"Hey, I need a smoke..." Bing protested.

"And I need to protect you," Hollister flicked the package out the window and smiled briefly, He jerked forward and landed on the President, Bing jumped as the large man fell on him, he saw fire throught he wind shield then heard a deafening explosion, the car flipped over and crashed into the median before flipping into the other lane. Seven large men flanked the vehicle and pried the door open. He heard three pops and Hollister jerked.Hollister was rolled off the president and a large man lifted Bing out of the car and wrenched his arms behing his back, as they pulled him away Bing watched as Jack Hollister opened the phone now laying against the window, within seconds Jack Hollister faded from view as a rough cloth covered Bing's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: Briefing

Daniel Celtic sat quietly staring at the tv monitor in a trance-like state,he was a tall man with short hair he leaned back, in the seat and propped his feet on the coffee table, he stared at the man across from him.

"Ok so his wife is in Intensive Care and he's no where to be seen?" Celtic had a thick New Orleans drawl.

"That's about it Mr. Vice President."

"Well Jesse you are the Chief of Staff you should know where he is." Celtic moved his head to the right and then rolled it the left.

"Well I don't Dan."Celtic closed his eyes and sighed, well you tell me when you know more Ok, ok." He stood and pushed the man to the door.

Meanwhile,

CIA Director Phoebe Buffay stood at the end of a long desk, as four people stared at her. She turned and pushed a button on a small remote, an image of First Lady Monica Geller Bing appeared.

"Ok everyone should know Monica Geller Bing..." she pushed the button again an image of Geller falling to the ground. "Ok this morning she was shot twice... once in the chest and once in the shoulder... she is now at John F. Kennedy Memorial Hospital and is currently in Intensive Care. Ok now we all know that aside from being the President's wife Mon-uh-First Lady Geller Bing was also politically active and during Ch-President Bing's Presidential bid, in fact, she led an unsuccessful Senate run... what we need to know is why was this woman shot. Was it because of her political views or was it because of her husband. Or maybe it is something else we are not aware of..." She moved to the door and spoke with an agent who was a little shorter than Buffay.

"Ok everybody, new development, President Bing has disappeared and two Secret Service Agents are dead... while Agent Jack Hollister is in critical condition. Agent Hollister is our only asset people. We better pray that he pulls through or we'll never find President Bing."


	5. Chapter 5: Captive

Chandler Bing shifted in his seat. He stared at three masked men, they had guns and they stared at him.The first a tall man, removed his mask,a nds stared at Chandler.

"I'm sorry this had to happen Mr. President . But desperate times call for desperate measures.As you know your predessesor President John Walters, met an untimely end. And if you don't want to meet the same end you will do as we say."

"I will not bow to terrorist demands." Chandler said hodling his resolve.

"Oh no Mr.President, not terrorists... freedom fighters. We're fighting to protect our great nation the real nation." the man said.

"You're nuts" Chandler said,"stop this at once."

"Nuts... oh no I'm not nuts... everyone else is nuts... Mr.President... we... we are totally sane. More sane then you can possibly imagine!" the man jumped and his eyes rolled back into his head. He collapsed and began seizing he shook about on the floor.

"Oh no, Dan's down." the second man said opening the door, wind flew in as the man threw the man out the door and shut it quickly.

"Wh-wh-what di you just do?!?" Chandler demanded watching the body tumbling in the highway and cars swerving avoicd the body.

'He was dead-weight Mr.President... like you wife."

"Dear-G-You you shot my wife... you shot my Monica?!" the President leapt across for the large man. He slammed into a booted foot and fell back into his seat.

"Me...? No not me. Why would I... Ok you caught me... but as my dead comarde said... desperate times call for desperate measures.Now listen to our demands." the man pulled a pistol and leaned back.


	6. Chapter 6: Hollister's Doctor

"Hello, who is this." A young woman's voice asked.

"Oh, this Dr. Boulder Travis, I know it's a strange name,... dad was obsessed with _The Flintstones_," the woman chuckled,"Are you uhh, Mary Ellen Hollister?"

"Uh yes what's wrong... is it Joe, did something happen to my husband? " she was talking at a rapid fire speed.

"No. ma'am I'm sorry to say... your brother Jack Hollister is here at St. Gabriel Hospital,"

"Oh God, no... no my little brother, not Jack no, I'll be there right away...Jack,Jack,Jack no no" the line went dead. Boulder sighed and dropped the phone and buried his head in his arms.

Meanwhile five miles away,

Dr,. Casey Stack, ran through the halls his eyes were locked on Ross Geller, who sat holding a young woman's hand who in turn held a young girls hand. He came to a stop in front of the three.

"Hello Doctor," Ross began.

"Doctor,doctor,doctor,doc,doc!" the young girl began to sing.

"Oh this is my wife Rachel, and our daughter Emma." Ross said, Casey smiled and waved to the young girl.

"Ok the surgery has been a success so far, we've managed to stop the bleeding for now and she s in stable condition, her heart rate is a little low, but we're monitoring that, if you have any question, any at all, I'm always available." he said switching his solemn gaze from the man to the woman and then smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Doctor you've been a great comfort," Ross said standing to give Casey his hand.His beeper began to alarm his eyes grew, and he ran back down the hall.


	7. Chapter 7: We're here

Jack Hollister, awoke with alarm, his eyes darted back and forth, he groaned. He looked around he saw walls moving fastly, he was moving fastly not the walls he realized. He looked down to his bare chest, his shirt had been ripped open, he saw two ragged exit wounds with blood leaking out. His skin was becoming pale as blood poured out like a geyser. He looked at his chest again, two exit wounds, he'd been shot three times. He tried to move, he felt like weights were placed on his body, he couldn't move.

"He's awake, hurry up, I think he's paralyzed. Mr. Hollister can you move? Blink once for no, twice for yes."

Hollister blinked.

The gurney surged forward, Hollister heard feet slamming on the floor, louder with each step. Hollister closed his eyes, and sighed as he lost conciousness.

At the same time,

Chandler Bing stared out the window, he watched the cars fly by."Those are hefty demands." he said quietly.

"We have a hefty cause." the third man said.

"Take me to my wife!" Chandler shouted.

"We can't do that Mr.President." the men said together.

"Let me go."

"We can't do that Mr.President."

"Stop the car."

"We can't do that Mr.President."

"What can you do?!"

Silence.

The car stopped, and the men jumped up and grabbed Chandler.

"We're here Mr.President" They jerked him out of the car and threw him to the floor.


	8. Chapter 8: Joey

John F. Kennedy Memorial Hospital

The limosuine rolled to a halt and a man clad in a flowing cape, and a large metal helmet barrelled out and rushed toward the hospital, bypassing the fountain dipicting a dolphin with water pouring from its mouth. He flew recklessly htrough the revoling doors tumbling haphazardly into the lobby. He stood and stuggled to regain his balance, his eyes darted about the room, finally settling on a group of three people, a man, woman and young girl. The man stood and ran to him the hugged for a moment, before breaking the embrace.

"Uh-Joey why are you dressed like this?" the man asked.

"I came straight from work," Joey said pulling off the large helmet.

"Oh, uh that low budget new super hero show." the man said with a trace of irony.

"It's a million dollor idea." Joey exclaimed,"Uh-how-how's Monica." he said touching the man's shoulder.

"I don't know, the doctor told me he was ok but then he ran back to the ER."

"It's going to be ok Ross, you'll see." Joey said guiding Ross back to his seat.

Meanwhile,

Dr.Boulder Travis stood in the lobby as a woman with long black hair walked in.

"Mary Ellen Hollister?"

"Yes, how's Jack."

"We'd better sit down." Boulder said motioning to the chairs.

"Jack, how is he. Tell me my little brother is ok, please."

"Well, Ms.Hollister..."

"Jenkins, I got married last month... remarried."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Jenkins, your brother Jack was shot three times in the back..."

"J-No where is he? Is he ok?"

"Well, we found two exit wounds, we think the third bullet has lodged it's self somewhere around the spinal cord... Mrs.Jenkins your brother is paralyzed."

"Paralyzed...?"

"Well, the bullet has caused extensive damage, as far as we can tell. We need to get that bullet out if he is ever going to move again, or live."

"Jack, he was always the smallest. And he had trouble fitting in, you see our brothers, James and Patrick were big guys they tortured Jack. But he wanted to show them he was better then them, he tagged along on all they're escapades. When they joined the military Jack followed suit, he was always barraling headlong into danger, just to show he was the best, look what it got him three bullets." The woman was hissing.

"Well I've got to go Mrs.Jenkins, I'll keep you posted on your brother's condition."


	9. Chapter 9: Five Days

Five days had passed since hanyone had seen the president. The FBI,CIA and Secret Service had launched a joint operation. Monica Geller-Bing watched from her recovery room as the story unfurled.

"A tape was sent to a local news station in Washington D.C. earlier this week. The contents of the video are chilling. It depicts two armed men manhandling the President while a third recites demands." the newscaster said earnestly. A square at the conrner of the screen enlarged and the image of a beaten Chandler Bing kneeling on a concrete floor appeared. Monica watched in horror as Bing struggled in their grips.

"A prisoner known as Mikhail Gredenko is being held in a prison facility off the West Coast. Our intelligence is sound we are not as you Americans say, bluffing. We demand he be released from the Silver Springs Prison Facility within five days or you president will die. I also mandate that the man known as Jack Hollister surrender himself to us. If our demands are met we will release your president." the man in front said before the video cut to darkness.


	10. Chapter 10: How would you want to die?

"You know what we're asking you to do right?" CIA Director Phoebe Buffay asked. She looked at the large figure in the hospital bed. 

"You're asking me to do my job." a voice said flatly.

"We're asking you to give up your life." Phoebe said.

"I can do that." Jack Hollister sat up in the hospital bed and looked straight at the woman in front of him.

"Fine, we've recieved a drop location, we are to leave you at an abandoned oil refinery within the next five hours. You are to be handcuffed to a pipe and blindfolded. Do you know anyone who would want this. Have you made any enemies?"

"I've made to many enemies. One has finally caught up with me." Phoebe stood up and reached down.

"Come on we haven't much time." she looked at him, "I'm sorry. This not the way I would want to die."

"How would you want to die?"

"I don't know."

"I want to die for something. And this something has turned out to be a president. I'll settle for that." Hollister said looking back at the hospital room. He walked forward; walked to his apparent death.


	11. Chapter 11: Our Finest Hour

"**As we speak**, Secret Service Agent Jack Hollister is being transported to the prearranged site, we have injected a tracking device into his and the CIA and FBI are mounting a joint rescue operation to save the president and Jack Hollister. Remember the priority is To get President Bing, Hollister is expendable." CIA Director Pheobe Buffay said as she pointed to images of Bing and Hollister.

"Will we be updated hourly." Special Agent Thom Lewis asked.

"Yes we will have updates by the hour, on the hour. I hoep it won't take so long."

**Even as** Pheobe Buffay spoke Joey Tribbiani paced the length of the first lady's room. He'd since sheded his costume and changed into a plain outfit he'd bought in the gift shop. She knew that the situation was being taken care of his friend Pheobe had told him. And even if the CIA wasn't enough Mike Hannigan was the director of the FBI. Hew knew it was wierd to have a piano player heading up the FBI but Chandler had arranged for it. Ross had called it the spoils system, giving positions and jobs to friends and contributers, President Andrew Jackson had done it to. Joey didn't know much about government but he knew that it wasn't a good idea to do things like that but it was what Cahndler had done. Joey smiled, Chandler had even offered him a position in the Secret Service, than he remembered when Joey had jumped to save Ross because of a sandwich. He took the offer back.

"It's gonna be okay Joe." Rachel Green- Geller said watching Joey pace.

"Okay. Okay." Joey sat down in a cahir and watched as Emma slept in Rachel's arms.

**"I cannot** comment on the issue of President Bing at this moment, for security reasons, but we are currently considering the people's requests...' Vice President Dan Celtic said, _requests _is what he said not _demands_ that made it look like he was bowing to terrorist demands, he couldn't let that happen. "I have no further comments." The vVice President smiled a little and walked away from the podium.

Jesse Walters the Chief of Staff joined Celtic, he was a tall thin man with thin hair combed across his head in an attempt to hide his baldness.

"We cannot keep the press away for long, Daniel. Sometime soon we're going to have to tell them."

'We can't tell themof a rescue operation without alerting the President's captors. Jesse we're just gonna' have to keep them in the dark on this."

"We can't keep the whole world in the dark Dan it just won't work. Someone is going to find out and leak it to the press."

"I know but we have to keep to ourselves for the president's sake." Celtic said looking back at the stage.

"Okay." The Chief of Staff said.

"Besides if we keep it going we can have the President be on T.V. by this time tomorrow. He'd probably want yell 'Surprise _I'm _back!" Celtic siad imitating Bing and putting emphasis on the _I'm_.

**Jack Hollister** stood in the middle of the oil refinery handcuffed to a pipe, he wore a tuxedo, if he was going to go out he was going to go out well. In his mouth were the keys to his handcuffs a copy and been set out of his reach, he knew the plan once the captor's took him he would wait until he was in the same compound as the president and try his best to get him out, while FBI and CIA Agents in helicoptors attacked the compound, they would storm in and kill all hostiles in sight. If he couldn't get out with the presidnet they would. He heard a car coming closer to him, the doors opened and closed he heard twigs cracking under someone's feet he heard someone's knuckles cracking. He felt a hand plow into his stomach, he doubled over and a fist crashed into his jaw. A heavy booted foot crashed into his groin he fell to his knees and kept his mouth clamped shut, he couldn't lose the keys.

**FBI Director** Mike Hannigan stood in the middle of the floor over the FBI seal. He looked at the people encircling him. He wore a black suit and a bullet proof vest he would be accompaning his people on the rescue operation. He had no experience so he needed to prove his worth and in doing so he had become a hands on director.

"Listen up people. As we speak Jack Hollister is being moved to a compound likely holding the president. It is an imperative that the presdient be recovered alive. That's why we are joining with the Central Intelligence Agency, I know most of us have been up over twentyf four hours but I expect the best out of you. I believe that we can manage this, I think that we will go down in history as the people who saved the presdient. I know that this will be known as our finest hour."


	12. Chapter 12: Damage Control

Jack Hollister struggled in the back seat of the van he heard the van moving quickly down the road and waited. He knew the plan and listened, maybe he could hear the FBI and CIA helicopters. The car rolled to a halt and Jack Hollister knew it was almost time. He bounced around in the back of the van and heard hushed whispers in the front of the vehicle, Hollister waited he was getting closer to his objective, save the president, no matter what the cost.

"People of America, I stand before shaken and saddened to my core. I stand before not as a politician but as a man, a shattered heartbroken man the same as all who that stand before me. Just days ago the unthinkable happened, a vile act bred by hatred and depravity. Three days prior to today, America suffered a monumental loss; our great President Chandler Bing was kidnapped although I said in a previous statement that he would be saved, I stand he today as the voice of reason. While Mr.- President Bing is in my thoughts and prayers I implore the people of America to prepare for the worst, I will not lie the situation is grim but we can overcome it President Chandler Bing will return." Vice President Daniel Celtic said, appeasing those in the administration who felt that he had been to optimistic before. As he walked away from the podium Daniel Celtic collapsed.

Brian Carol stared blankly at the monitor centered on the wall, his eyes were fixed on it yet saw nothing. His cloudy blue eyes seemed to stare beyond the screen as he sat transfixed, thoughtful. His black combat boots lay limp on the floor aside his bare feet. He'd made a mistake, he knew it and even as his sightless eyes stared at nothing he could envision where he'd done wrong, so terribly wrong. He grazed the scar tissue on his dark face as he groaned. He knew everyone made mistakes even him; he knew there was always a first time and this was Brian Carol's first time. His brown hand felt the smooth burn marks around his eyes and he flinched.

Bing was a mistake he knew it now, he was a fool to do what he had done, he would have do some work to make everything work, his goal was out of his mind all he needed now was survival. Bing would be president he couldn't stop it, he had lost his opportunity now that the first attempt was made the security would be strengthened his blind eyes knew what was on the screen, and he knew that it could mark the end for him. Time to do some damage control. He leaned forward and picked up the phone.

Ross Geller watched from the window as Joey Tribbiani was rushed into a FBI van, it was a non-descript vehicle but Ross knew what it was and he worried for his friend, Joey had volenteered for the operation before Ross or Rachel could raise a finger. Ross looked at his sister int he hospital bed, if all went well she would have her husband back, if not she would lose her husband along with a good friend.

"Listen bucko, I have a lot on my hands right now and the last thing I need right now is some sneering civil rights activists breathing down my neck- so back off chum!"

Quan stood with his head tilted slightly to the right and he sighed to himself, looked down at his feet.

"I don't agree, I think I am exactly what you need right now. After all three people have been found dead in the last twenty-four hours and nothing has been down. Tree. Three dead. Three lives lost. Three families in mourning. Three families uninformed. What do you need to get the ball rolling? Tell me I can help! I am hear to represent the people not just the Vietnamese like you think, I am concerned with all people! And when you begin to accept that we can work to make this world a better place!"

Rodolfo Coronado watched attentively he was the quiet one although both he and Quan were outspoken when it came to fair treatment. Quan stood with his arms crossed in a stance that would be considered passive and neutral if it weren't for the fact that leaned forward with every word he spoke.

The man sighed, "You know you really are a pain in the-" he paused, "What do you want."

"I want progress Jameson. Progress for the three dead men and the three grieving families that's what I want." Rodolfo sighed looking around, "We'll get it even if we have to find it some where else."

Jameson was furious, "Where will you get your progress?"

"We have our ways, and when you're hit with the full blast of our rage you know that we come through with our promises." Rodolfo said stepping in front of Quan.

The two figures stood behind the casino waiting, Aylin Gamble tapped the man on the shoulder. The alley behind the casino was nothing compared to the actual facility, but it was closed off and quiet; that's what the two needed. The 'appointment' as her boss called it was necessary for the operation, and it was imperative that they didn't fail. She waited for the motorcycle to come into view. The man on the bike would hold the package.

"Let's go Jon he's not coming." Aylin Gamble said. Aylin Gamble threw her red hair over her right shoulder and looked at her young partner Jon Arrowhead, his black hair was short and he stared at her through sad eyes.

"Well what do we tell the boss?" Jon said in a fearful tone. He saw a dark car coming into view. "Maybe that's the guy." He said walking towards the moving vehicle.

"No that's not him come on." Aylin said.

Blue jeans clothed Aylin's long legs and a tight blue t- shirt hugged her torso just under her long jacket. She grazed Jon's shoulder as she walked slowly to her silver convertible her black jacket swaying in the wind. She jumped into the convertible without opening the door. She reclined in the driver's seat they would be here awhile. The moon cast a dull blue glow on her face, the car, just about everything. She saw a man lean out of the window of the car.

She watched as Jon ran to the car, bathed in moonlight. She heard a loud hum as a steady stream of bullets cut through the man's body. Even as a fountain of black blood spewed from his chest, Aylin reached for her gun and sat up right in her seat. Aylin sighed, _these things happen_ she thought and drove forward clutching a silenced pistol in her right hand, while steering with the left.

Bullets showered the car. The earsplitting cacophony didn't dissuade her as she charged forward picking up speed as she went. A grenade flashed in front of her. She veered off course and leapt out of the car; rolling on the pavement she fingered the trigger of her pistol. She watched as her car disappeared in a blinding explosion that would be heard faintly in the casino.

Shaking her head, she rose to one knee and fired two rounds into a large man hurdling towards her. Her sight was still blurry but she could manage, _these things happen. _

She whirled around and fired again now at a thin man he staggered forward, she caught him and then dropped him. The butt of a gun slammed onto her shoulder.

Aylin stumbled forward. Two arms grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground. A mammoth of a man came into view in. He grinned. He pulled his burly arm back, it surged forward, and she heard a crack as it disappeared into her stomach. She doubled over only be roughly jerked back by the two men still wrenching her arms behind her back, she gasped and kicked him repeatedly with booted feet. He grabbed her feet and dragged her and her captors down to the dusty pavement as he dropped.

She quickly dropped her hard elbows onto the faces of her two captors. Hearing loud cracks and shrieks of pain, she rolled on top of the mammoth-like man and slammed both her fists into his fat face with all her weight, she heard the disgusting crunch of his teeth and nose cracking and his agonized screams, she lifted her bloodied fists and came down on him again once, twice, three times.

She stood over the large man in victory. She bent over and searched the men first the mammoth like man, he had a wallet and a handgun. She found the same in all the other men's pockets. She threw the wallets into her car and crawled into the other car. It was a black SUV it was spacious with no clutter whatsoever. She found five jackets, each held a radio she confiscated them and continued the search. Pulling open the glove compartment she found a bundle of papers she pull them out and searched under the seats and found nothing.

She sat up in the driver's seat content with her search. She felt her phone vibrating against her leg. She pulled it out and listened as she dropped out of the SUV.

"I'll be there, Mr. Carol." She said and hung up.

Joey Tribiani knew what was happening he understood it now, he wasn't his usual out of the loop self he knew what the stakes were and what would happen to the group and the country if the operation failed, he sat in the helicopter next to the Mike Hannigan, he had been asked to come with the agents to comfort Chandler is needed, but this also required him to endanger himself, he had to do it for Chandler, they were Bracelet Buddies after all.

"What's the ETA?" Mike asked, The agent, Hollister, had stopped that meant that he was at the final destination and FBI Special Agent in Charge Mike Hannigan was restless.

"'Bout eight minutes to go!" CIA Director Phoebe Buffay shouted over the roar of the helicopter.

"Okay! This is it! How am I doin'?"

"Better then Hoover! I meant him you know!" Phoebe Buffay shouted, Joey smiled he heard the story about when Phoebe had convinced J. Edgar Hoover to wear a dress and then she took pictures.

"Yes! Of course you met him!" a couple of sarcastic FBI Hostage Rescue Team members shouted, Joey knew them as Grant Galveston and Heuy N.Orleans.

Vice President Daniel Celtic never heard the bullet, he felt a burning pain in his chest and spun around, his body jerked as another bullet penetrated his heart, he collapsed. Jesse Walters fell to his knees and grabbed the Vice President, his hands were bloody.

"We need a medic! Medic!" he shouted in the pandimonium, his screams went unheard.

"Please move Mr. Walters." an agent said as Walters was swept away by a sea of Secret Service agents. As the fight to save President Bing was waged miles away, Daniel Celtic lapsed into a coma, leaving the country without a leader.


	13. Chapter 13: Safe

**President Chandler Bing**, pounded on the steel door, his shackles shook as he hit the door. He kicked the door with his worn shoes. He heard noises, noises in the dark. Explosions, loud pops, gunfire. They were coming to get him, he would be free. He chould finally get to the White House. He scratched at his beard, more and more he felt that something was happening. More and more he felt closer to freedom, at the same time farther.

"What's going on?!" Chandler bellowed, his cries were overcast by screams and battlecries.After days of silent solitude his ears were sentive picking up the most imperceptible sounds.

"Let me _out _now!"

_Pounding footsteps._

"I am the President of the Untied States, moreover I have a lot of friends who are just itching for a fight!"

_The rattle of shackles, chains, shaking ring by ring causing more and more noise._

"I _want_ out!"

_The dull thud of a heavy metal bar swing quickly._

"What's happening?"

_The mind-wrenching shriek of a door swing on it's hinges and the rattle of chains as the swing throught the air._

He ducked shuttling forward, throughing his hand in the air catching the rattling chain, hearing the rings click together. He stumbled to the floor. His left arm slung around a bulky figure, his right wrapped in a rusty chain. He heard a throaty groan under him and rose to his knees his weight on the arms of the figure beneath him.

It was a dirty looking man his eyes red with exhaustion, his skin yellow with scurvy. It was the leader he had deteriorated rapidly in the months before.

"I"m getting out of here." The president said wrapping the chain around the man's throat. The man struggled vainly, Chandler raised his fist and stared the man in the eyes.

"In the words of John McClane, Yippie Kay Yah -" The sound of gunfire cut him off.

**FBI Special Agent in Charge Mike Hannigan** stomped down the hallway followed closely by JOey and the men called Grant Galveston and Huey N. Orleans, they saw the president his neck red with chains pulled tight.

"Let me go!" the sick looking man yelled.

"Can't do that!" Hannigan yelled.

"I want transport out of here or he dies." the man tightened the chains.

"Come on." Joey hopped up and down grabbing at Mike's arm. He shook him off.

"Not gonna' happen!" Hannigan looked into the scope of his gun.

"I'll do it." the man kicked the inside of the President's knee.

"Sure you will." a gruff voice called as two hands gripped the man's head and turned it sharply. With a crack the man fell to the ground releasing the chains.

"Whoa!" Joey exclaimed rushing to Chandler's aid as a bloodied and bruised Jack Hollister slumped to the ground.

Hannigan crouched by the President's side, "You're safe now Chandler. Mr.President."

Bing looked up, "And Jack?"

Hannigan looked at Galveston who merely shook his head. He frowned, "Dead."

To be continued.


End file.
